


Queen & Consort

by cmdrjane



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdrjane/pseuds/cmdrjane
Summary: Chronological one-shots detailing the relationship between Athena T’Soni and Akise Thaon, both in line to inherit the ruler-ship of Omega after Aria T’Loak.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrocartographer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocartographer/gifts).



> Akise Thaon belongs to @drellspectre on tumblr, and I have been given permission to include her in this work.

“This is Akise Thaon.”

Lavender eyes flitted over freckled skin and red-hair as the human before her met Athena’s gaze with defiance. Thea put her hands on her hips, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

Aria returned her attention to the datapad in her hands, scrolling through the information with disinterest. “The two of you are going to be paying an old associate of mine a visit,” she murmured, “He’s outlived his usefulness, but he’s been good to me over the years. Make it quick.”

“Consider it done,” Athena replied, nodding to Akise. “Follow me.”

“I know what to do,” the red-head replied sharply, walking past the asari with vigor in her step. Short curls bounced around her cheeks, and her brow was knit with determination.

Thea walked after her, pulling out her omnitool to unlock the skycar waiting for them. _Well then, this should be exciting._ Trust Aria to put her on a hit as a way to get to know someone.

 

* * *

 

“This is boring,” Athena complained, swinging her legs from where she sat atop an empty cargo container. She and the human were staked out in an alley, waiting for their mark to show up. Thea’s patience was growing thin.

Akise, on the other hand, had hardly moved. “Shh,” she hissed, watching from the mouth of the alley with an intent expression on her face. “He’s coming.”

“About damn time,” Athena said, jumping down and joining her partner. She grinned. Across the street a grey-plated turian was making his way down the trash-littered street. Akise made to move but Thea grabbed her arm. “Wait,” she murmured into the woman’s ear. The turian cast a glance over his shoulder before pausing outside a door. One swipe of his omnitool and the door opened, swallowing him up.

“Now how are we supposed to follow him?”

“Come on,” Athena urged, rushing forwards. The sound of boots close behind her told her Akise had followed. Thea crouched beside the door, running a quick hacking program on her omnitool. After a few short seconds, the lock on the door had been cracked.

“Piece of cake,” Thea remarked, smirking as she pressed open the door.

There to greet them was the barrel end of a heavy pistol.

“You tell Aria I’m not ready to go down,” the turian snarled, then fired.

Athena almost threw the barrier up too late. The bullet bounced off the biotic fields and without pause a glowing blue fist punched through the air and collided with scaly flesh. A high-pitched screech exited the turian’s mouth as he flew backwards. Thea raised her hand, electricity sparking in the air as she readied a warp that would turn the turian’s face inside out, but before she could Akise had jumped ahead. There was a faint, sparkling blue glow around the human’s body, and a disoriented look in her eyes. She drew back her fist and shot forward a weak biotic ball that had the turian sliding backwards on his ass and slamming into a pile of crates. Grunting, he wearily lifted his pistol and aimed it at the woman’s chest, but too late. Akise leveled her shotgun and fired until it was empty.

Athena’s nostrils flared. When Akise turned to face her, sweat beading on her forehead and red curls drenched, the asari flung her back against the wall, pressing her up against it with minimal effort.

“You’re a fucking junkie, aren’t you?”

A smile cracked the girl’s dry lips. “Is that a problem?”

“You’re goddamn right it’s a problem when you don’t tell me about it,” Thea snapped back, violet eyes flashing with anger. “Don’t you ever try to pull the fucking wool over my eyes,” she warned, curling her clawed hand into a fist and releasing the biotic grip holding Akise up. The redhead crumpled to the ground, shakily forcing herself up on her knees and glaring at Athena through tendrils of hair.

“I don’t care what you shoot yourself up with to make it easier to live with your decisions,” Thea muttered darkly. “But the second you threaten my safety or the mission, I have a problem.”

“I killed him.”

“Not before he almost put a bullet through your heart,” Athena shot back. “You take another risk like that and it’ll be the last thing you do. I’ll make sure of it. Are we clear?”

Amber eyes glowered up at her, but the fire within them soon died. “Yes.”

“Good.” Thea offered her hand, helping Akise back on her feet. She clapped her hand against the center of the girl’s back, somewhat surprised when she didn’t stumble forwards. As they exited the storage shed, Thea noticed that despite Akise’s resolve, she was shaking.

_Just what the fuck have you gotten me into, Aria?_


	2. Training

_“In other news, local business mogul Caelmus Domilinus was found dead in his warehouse yesterday evening. The turian entrepreneur was known for his work with Asteriax, a weapons manufacturer and generous supporter of Omega’s Talon Mercenary Force.”_

The news report was barely audible above the roaring and stomping overhead as Athena walked through one of Omega’s alleys deep within the station’s underbelly. Disgust was clear on her face as she tip-toed around trash bags and doubled-over drunks as they retched up the night’s drinks and then some. This was no place she’d ever find herself willingly. It was where Omega’s least savory inhabitants were found – which was saying something, considering the station’s reputation as a refuge for criminals and villains alike.

Still, even in a place like this, she maintained her air of composure and intimidation. As she passed by a pair of vorcha huddled together under a sheet they shrank back, averting their gaze. Athena smirked a little, but reminded herself not to let her guard down. Just because no one would dare attempt to harm Aria T’Loak’s protégé and heir, didn’t mean there weren’t people stupid enough to try.

At last she’d come to a red door, the painted insignia on it old and scratched. Athena entered, the light inside no brighter than the dim alleys she’d had to walk to get here.

Akise was in the center of a boxing ring, pounding away at a training dummy with tireless effort. With every punch came a grunt or shout, every kick elicited a cry of anger. Even from where she stood Athena could see the bruises on the girl’s freckled skin.

“Are you finished?” she called after a while, having lost her interest in watching Akise.

“Nope,” the human girl snarled. She threw one last punch through the air, knocking the dummy back. “There. Now I’m finished.”

Athena’s eyes rolled but she said nothing as she hopped the railing and entered the ring. “Your stance is all wrong. Your moves are too sloppy. How the fuck do you expect to beat anyone with fighting like that?”

Akise’s eyes blazed as she whirred on the asari. “Excuse me? I’ve been training half my life. I don’t need some uppity asari bitch telling me what’s right and wrong.”

Thea’s nostrils flared but she let the comment slide. “You’re fighting like a soldier. Not a biotic.”

“I am a soldier.”

“You’ve got biotic potential,” Athena argued, leaning against the railing and crossing her arms over her chest. “Pathetic, but it’s there. Why don’t you try using it?”

Akise’s chest heaved as she caught her breath and looked away. “Because I don’t know how. The only time I’ve ever done anything…biotic, is when I’m – “

“High,” Thea finished for her.

“Yeah.”

“Everyone starts somewhere, I guess,” Athena said, arching her brow.

“You’re one to talk. Asari are natural biotics.”

“Yeah, but that don’t mean shit if you don’t know how to use them,” Athena pointed out. As Akise relaxed and shed her boxing gloves, Athena stepped forwards into the ring. “You have to train them,” she murmured, electricity pulsing through her as she summoned her own abilities. Biotics were exhilarating to use; it was almost like being able to fly. One swift arch of her arm and flick of her wrist and Athena threw a singularity up over the dummy. Immediately it began to float towards the ball of energy, pulled in by the force of its gravity.

“Even when you think you know everything, you don’t,” Athena added. With her other fist she shot forwards a warp. The second it hit the dummy it exploded, and stuffing and leather patches went flying across the room. Akise flinched, holding her arms up to shield herself from the shower.

Athena turned to face the freckled girl. “You have potential. You can learn. I can teach you.”

Akise looked interested for a moment, curiosity in her eyes. It was soon replaced with hesitation and distrust. “And why would you do that?”

“I spoke to Aria. She told me about you.”

Akise instantly tensed up. “What did she say?”

“Not much. That she knows your mother. Works with her.” Athena met Akise’s amber gaze. “She knows about your little habits. Told me to form my own opinion of you.”

“Yeah? Well I don’t need your fucking pity – “

“You won’t be getting it.” Thea raised her chin and took a few steps forwards. She had to look down on Akise, who was much shorter than she, but the human girl showed no indication that this had in any way tipped the balance of power between them. She continued to glare up Athena, her brow knit in anger.

“I can teach you how to be a better biotic,” Athena said again, “If we’re going to be working together, I want to know that whoever has my back won’t slip up. And before you say anything – “ Akise had opened her mouth in protest, “what happened yesterday was a fucking shit show.”

Akise huffed, looking away as she mulled over her decision. “Alright,” she muttered at last. “Let’s do this then.”

Athena grinned. “First thing’s first, then. You’re going to need an amp.”


End file.
